Além do que se Vê
by Branca Flor
Summary: Que bom que você veio.ele então respondeu: Era algo que eu também precisava resolver.
1. Chapter 1

**Além do que se vê. Parte I**

Após se despedir de Harry e todos os outros alunos na Plataforma 9 e 3/4, Gina sentiu seu coração diminuir e sufocar aos poucos. Seus olhos foram tomados por uma inexplicável vontade de chorar. E as lágrimas tomaram conta de seu olhar.

Mas, o que havia acontecido? Nem mesmo Gina conseguia explicar.  
Só sentia uma imensa vontade de ver Harry de novo o quanto antes. Só gostaria de ter coragem pra dize-lo o quanto o ama. Mas, pra ela seria muito difícil, pois Harry só a via como a irmã de seu melhor amigo, como uma criança.

Gina, porém, não era mais uma criança. Seu corpo havia tomado formas mais arredondadas, seus cabelos lindos e ruivos agora ultrapassavam o meio de suas costas. Seu olhar era penetrante, as sardas de seu rosto davam um toque angelical aquela linda mulher. Ela estava no auge de seus 15 anos, e desde os 13 era perdidamente apaixonada por Harry.  
A idéia de passar o verão inteiro sem vê-lo trazia uma dolorosa ansiedade em seu coração, pois não tinha coragem pra dizer a ele a respeito de seus sentimentos, simplesmente vê-lo já era tudo pra ela. Varias vezes, Gina perdia aulas de Trato de Seres Mágicos para ver Harry treinando Quadribol.  
Sonhava com Harry dia e noite, fantasiava momentos em que Harry se declarava a ela. Ela por horas se conformava em tê-lo somente em imaginação. Mas havia algo de mais intenso naquele verão no qual a fez ter a idéia de mandar uma carta para Harry contando em parte o que se passava.

Gina, assim o fez.

_Harry,_

_Um pouco surpreendente receber uma carta minha, não? Mas precisa entrar em contanto com você o quanto antes. Peço que leia a carta com calma e atenda um pedido que irei lhe fazer.  
Muitas coisas aconteceram dentro de mim desde que lhe conheci. Coisas que não sei explicar, e talvez nem queira achar explicações pra elas. O fato é que sinto algo especial por você.  
Não sei o que ao certo, e preciso da sua ajuda pra descobrir. Sempre fomos amigos e sei que posso contar com você.  
Espero você no Café Pub, no dia 15 às 18:00hs para conversarmos. Porém, se achar que essa conversa pode vir a balançar nossa amizade, por favor, não compareça, finja que nunca recebeu esta carta e ignore totalmente o que nela está escrita. Sua amizade pra mim é muito importante. _

_Carinhosamente,_

_Gina Weasley._

Gina releu a carta, e enviou para Harry cheia de esperanças.

No dia seguinte, Gina acordou e ficou a olhar pela janela. Então, num impulso súbito seu coração começou a bater acelerado e uma sensação de ansiedade tomou contar de si ao lembrar que havia mandado a carta a Harry.  
Os dias passaram devagar aos olhos de Gina, e sua vontade era que podesse o acelerar pra que o tão esperado dia chegue.  
Dia 15, e Gina achava que não teria coragem pra ir encontrar-se com Harry, e pior ainda. Gina tinha medo que Harry não fosse. Mas ela não conseguia continuar com todo aquele sentimento dentro de si, precisava tentar.  
Gina mal tocou na comida, pois seu estômago revirava só em pensar no que estaria pra acontecer.  
Vestiu um jeans, uma camiseta simples branca, penteou os cabelos, olhou-se no espelho, respirou fundo e foi ao encontro de Harry.  
Sentou em uma mesa que ficava do lado de fora do estabelecimento, pediu um capuccino e não parava de pensar se essa era realmente a melhor coisa a ter feito.  
No fundo uma música instrumental que de certa forma acalmava seu coração.  
Ela não parava de olhar no relógio. Sua aflição dói por dentro e já era incontrolável.

Alguém tocou seu ombro, e então seu coração parou naquele instante. Ela respirou fundo pra si e levantou vagarosamente. Ela olhou os olhos de Harry, e sorrindo disse:

- Que bom que você veio.

ele então respondeu:

- Era algo que eu também precisava resolver.

Minha primeira fic. Não tão boa quanto as que li, mas com tempo pego o jeito. (Y)  
Em primeiro lugar, quero agradecer a duas garotas maravilhosas que me ajudaram a publicar minha fic.  
Mylla Evans e Je Black, dedico a vocês o primeiro capitulo da minha fic. :


	2. Era pra ser assim

**Título: **Além do que se Vê.

**Capitulo II**

**Dedicada a minha cunhada, Marília Morais. **

Ao dizer isso, Gina e Harry se abraçaram, não mais do que um abraço de amigos que há algum tempo não se vêem, mas ainda sim pra Gina aquilo um significado todo especial, pois mesmo que Harry não possa lhe oferecer o que ela esperava, no fundo sabia que com aqueles abraços ela poderia sempre contar.

Ambos se sentaram, e por algum tempo somente se entreolharam.  
Harry quebrou o silêncio e disse:

_- E então, Gina, com saudades de Hoghwats?_

Gina, respondeu:

_- Ó, sim. Muito! E você?_

_- Com certeza._

O silêncio mais uma vez tomou conta do ambiente e ao fundo uma música linda. Gina parecia prestar atenção na música e lembrou que por várias vezes a escutou de madrugada, imaginando como seria o dia em que ela poderia beijar Harry.  
Gina começou a falar sem olhar pra Harry.

_- Você deve imaginar pra que eu lhe chamei aqui. Eu tenho várias coisas pra te dizer e algumas delas nem mesmo estão formuladas no momento. Acho de maneira mais fácil que devo lhe dizer o que vier da minha cabeça, ou mesmo do meu coração. _

Gina pausou, olhou pra Harry que estava com o olhar fixo nela e deu um leve sorriso. Ela então prosseguiu.

_- Harry desde o primeiro instante em que lhe vi achei que uma amizade entre nós seria certa, devido a aparente semelhança em nossas maneiras de se expressar e por você ter sido sempre tão atencioso comigo. O que eu não poderia contar era que eu você podesse me fazer passar madrugadas acordadas sonhando. O que eu não poderia contar era que você me fizesse pensar em coisas em que antes nunca pensei. O que eu não poderia contar era que você despertasse em mim o que ninguém nunca despertou. O que eu não poderia contar era que eu iria me apaixonar por você..._

Gina olhou pra Harry, que neste momento olhava pra ela com um ar sereno e ao mesmo tempo desconcertado...

_- Tenho medo de que o que eu possa lhe falar lhe magoe. Certas coisas aconteceram desde que entramos de férias em Hoghwarts. Conheci uma garota trouxa, me identifiquei bastante com ela e nós estamos juntos_; disse Harry.

Gina nesse momento desfez aos poucos seu sorriso e não conseguiu manter o olhar em Harry. Sua única reação foi olhar para um casal na outra mesa e desejar que aquilo tudo fosse um sonho que havia tido por está tão ansiosa pra encontrar com Harry.

Não, não era. Gina realmente acabara de escutar aquilo e sentia seu coração se partindo. Enfim, não havia muito mais a se fazer.

_- Nossa, me sinto um pouco tola agora._ disse ela com o certo tom de rancor.

_- Por favor, não se sinta, era algo que você evitaria por mais tempo. E até mesmo se você achar melhor, eu posso me afastar um pouco de você... Seria lamentável, mas se for preciso eu o faço._

_- Não, tudo bem. Eu vou ficar bem, só preciso ir pra casa agora, ok?_

Gina então saiu caminhando com um passo acelerado. E sem olhar pra traz começou a chorar. Se sentia estúpida por toda essa situação. Se aquilo fosse um sonho, ela queria acordar naquele instante. No momento, ela não queria saber de muitas coisas... Ouviu todos os cds antigos que antes significavam grande coisa e viu que resgatar músicas do passado sem lembrar que são músicas do passado é tão bom quanto gravar um cd todo especial e ouví-lo em três momentos de uma mesma noite. Noite que sempre eram longas, pois tinha um certo tom de melancolia que afligia. Chorava, porque sempre se é bom chorar ao ver que as nuvens perdidas na imensidão do escuro da noite também compartilhava da sua tristeza.

Os dias se passaram, e Gina já não se sentia mais tão mal por tudo que havia acontecido. Ela já não se sentia nem estúpida por ter dito tudo a Harry e muito menos criança por ter chorado águas e mais águas pela desilusão. Ela se sentia bem, sem rancores e nem raiva de nada. Sentia-se mais madura depois de tudo que houve e até mesmo mais forte.

O dia de retorno das aulas em Hoghwarts se aproximava, e Gina só pensava em como seria o clima ao ver Harry.

Ela dirigia-se para a sala onde teria sua primeira aula daquele ano letivo e o primeiro rosto que viu foi o Harry parado olhando pela janela. Pensou em ir cumprimentá-lo, mas acho que seria desnecessário, pois mais dia ou menos dia se esbarrariam em um dos vários corredores da escola e seria algo inevitável.

Passou por ele com o coração apertado, mas segura de si.

Na aula o professor fazia um debate sobre o tempo e sua (in)existência. E pensava o quanto deveria ter sido sempre assim, pensar no agora e não no antes ou depois. O 'ou' deveria ter sido então a melhor escolha. Logo, achava que deveria ter se concentrado em acontecimento do momento e deixado as coisas seguir seu rumo naturalmente. Seria fácil, mas nem tanto quanto se é soletrar a tal palavra.

Seria bem melhor se tornar alguém imediatista e parar de sonhar tanto com o tal palhaço montado no cavalo branco que um dia irá aparecer em sua vida.

Tudo que sei  
É que você quis partir  
Eu quis partir você  
Tirar você de mim  
Demorei para esquecer  
Demorei para encontrar  
Um lugar onde você não me machucasse mais  
E guardei um pouco  
PORQUE O TEMPO É MERCÚRIO-CROMO(La Nuova Gioventú - Legião Urbana)

NOTA da Autora:

É, pra quem esperava um Harry declarando-se pra uma Gina, essa não foi a melhor fic a se ler. Mas o que vem por aí ainda vai agradar muito, espero.  
Pra inicio de 'carreira' de escritora, achei maravilhoso ter 5 reviews. E ainda espero ansiosamente por mais. (Y)  
Muitos beijos, e já me sinto ansiosa pra publicar o próximo capitulo que eu particularmente achei perfeito.


End file.
